The Walking Dead: Sonic Style
by Lilcolourblaze3
Summary: Based on Robert Kirkmans' The Walking Dead, the Sonic gang are now surviving within an apocalyptic world where its 'fight the dead and fear the living' no laws, no government and from the looks of things about half the population has been wiped out. Who will die and who will survive? Includes shadaze,knuxouge & more. Mature content: Rating may go up as the story progresses.
1. Introduction

So I'm back! and with a new story, this one has been posted on my Deviant art account 'BurninBlaze3' but I'm posting it here as well, and yes its been written slightly different to the one on Deviant art but oh well, I will do a quick Disclaimer here, but there will be one on each chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters except some OC's that will appear they all belong to Sega. I also do not own The Walking Dead that belongs to Robert Kirkman.

A bit of a key for this story:

 **Bold** \- Dialogue, which will be on seperate lines

 _Italics_ \- Character thoughts

 **WARNING: Course Language, gore, blood, violence, death, possible sexual references in later chapters!**

That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this story, I will try to update as often as I can :)


	2. Chapter 1: Crossroads

Welcome to chapter 1, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega and The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman

* * *

What were once busy and lively streets, are nothing but a distant memory in the now run down city of Mobotropolis taken over by hundreds upon hundreds of mindless corpses that were once everyday people now driven by nothing but a hunger for the flesh of a living being, they limp carelessely amongst each other and their feet dragging with every step. The only sound in this dead city are the hungry groans emitted out of these creatures decaying and unhinged mouths.

High above on the roof of an abandoned building a pair of golden coloured eyes loomed upon the mess that was below. Alone she stood with her mind running through all the plans of her next move. Her coat lilac and what was once soft and silky now coated with blood and dirt, her hair and tail also lilac but the ends instead being a deep violet, her long hair was placed out of the way and held up in a ponytail. As far as apocalyptic attire goes she wore a dirty pair of denim jeans, a dark purple singlet top and a black coat. Footwear needed to be comfortable yet durable so she wore a pair of black boots suitable for camping or hiking. Weapons are a must have and need especially if you want to live, she held an extremely sharp katana sword tightly in her hand and the sheath slung across her back, in a holster strapped to her thigh sat a handgun and resting nicely in her boot was a knife. The feline standing high above the city of death is Blaze, skilled with weapons, combat and also possesses pyrokinetic abilities which is quite a handy thing to have.

She leapt across each rooftop going unnoticed by the monsters below, whilst simultaneously keeping an eye out for any other mobians that may be alive. She didn't have any time to react when a flash of green streamed directly in front of her causing her to come to an immediate halt. Startled the felines head snapped in the direction it had come from, only to now notice there was someone standing on another building across the street. Whoever it was disappeared instantly before reappearing in a flash and Blaze finding herself pinned to the floor of the roof and a loaded gun pointed directly at her head.

 **"gah! What the fuck?!"**

 **"who the hell are you?"**

Obviously male, Blaze shivered at the sound of his voice and when she looked up the feline found a pair of blood red eyes staring harshly at her.

 **"I could ask you the same thing"** she spat

 **"I asked you first cat, now who are ya?!"** _'clearly this guy has anger issues'_ she thought

 **"fine, the names Blaze now could ya get off me"**

The unknown hedgehog looked at her for a moment before letting her up and at the same time revealing his own name.

 **"Shadow"**

Blaze quickly dusted herself off

 **"the name seems suitable"**

They each then took the time to take in each others appearances, _'hm, black fur great for blending in at night, upturned quills with red streaks, god he's quite tall as well, muscular too and not all that bad looking...wait, what the hell Blaze! you've barely known this guy for not even 5 minutes!'_ The hedgehogs attire consisted of dirty black pants, a dark red shirt with a black leather jacket over to top which both were covered in dirt and blood, and on his feet were a pair of black army type boots. In terms of weapons he carried a hand gun and hunting knife which were both holstered on his belt, strapped to his back was decent sized tomahawk, and in his hands he carried a rifle.

Shadow scanned her top to bottom taking note of her appearance and the weapons she carried _'she's kinda short, nice build strong but feminine definitely a head turner before shit hit the fan I'd say, man she's got a really nice figure, overall she's just really hot...wait scratch that she's not hot she's sexy...fuck! stupid, typical male thoughts, ya meet an attractive woman for the first time in what, three months? and almost instantly your brain fills up with completely fucked up thoughts!'_ aside from the few interesting thoughts Shadow could clearly see that this girl was quite capable of defending herself.

 **"was that you who shot that light or whatever at me?"**

his response was a simple nod

 **"it's chaos energy"**

he held out his hand, and surrounding it was now a green glow sparks popping every now and then.

 **"funny running into someone like myself"**

he looked at her confused _'what does she mea-'_ Blaze held out her hand and in it a small red, orange and yellow flame danced around her palm.

 **"I too possess great and unnatural abilities"**

 **"now I understand the name"** was all he said as he stared at the small flame in the felines palm.

Silence fell over the two with the only sound being the hundreds of hungry groans and growls of the dead roaming the streets below them.

 **"I see that your traveling alone"** it was the feline that decided to break the silence.

 **"yea, and you are as well"** she only nodded.

An idea struck Shadow and although he didn't particularly like it he was willing to suck it up and make an exception.

 **"I wouldn't normally say this but if your going alone would you like to accompany me?"**

In normal times the feline would much prefer to work alone and not have to depend on anybody, but they are no longer in normal times and the way the world is now maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have someone watch your back.

 **"I suppose that would probably be a good idea, you watch my back, I watch yours"** her response was again a small nod.

 **"so, now that we're a team, whats our first plan of action?"** she asked.

 **"well I'm thinking that first we should stock up and-"** Shadow was cut off when loud gunshots and the shouts of clearly living mobians were heard coming from a few blocks down.

 **"no time, I don't know about you but I have enough supplies to last at least a couple of days maybe even a week, if not we can scavenge a few houses along the way, cause by the sounds of those people they don't seem too friendly and the noise has drawn most of those things that way so if we leave now we shouldn't have too much trouble"**

Shadow agreed and they quickly gathered their things and were off taking the higher route across rooftops and fire escapes. The feline and Hedgehog had quickly made it to the cities outskirts and as Blaze looked over the edge she cringed and quickly stepped back. Shadow had noticed her every move and looked up at her when she turned to face him.

 **"afraid of heights?"** he asked calmly

Embarrassed Blaze rubbed her arm and looked down.

 **"is it really that obvious?"** she sighed

Honestly it was but shadow wasn't going to say that, everyone is afraid of something

 **"a little, I'm pretty good at reading people"**

she looked up at him worry being held within her golden eyes.

 **"how are we going to get down? there's no ladder or fire escape on this side"**

A small grin made its way upon his tan muzzle.

 **"leave that to me"**

Blaze was startled when he approached her so quickly gently wrapping his hand around her arm before the both of them disappeared in a flash of green light. They then appeared on the road a few meters away from the city.

 **"whoa"** the feline stumbled and was forced to regain her balance **"that must be handy"**

he lightly chuckled

 **"gets ya out of a few sticky situations and helps with traveling but it's exhausting and you can never tell if where your about to teleport is clear or not"**

The feline nodded in understanding.

 **"makes sense, so you wouldn't happen to have any sort of transportation out here would you or are we walking?"** she questioned

 **"actually when I first came into the city it was to see if there were any good supplies left, so I parked out here behind the bushes, hopefully no assholes have taken my bike"**

Blaze laughed a little, but stopped when she heard him say bike.

 **"wait bike?...so you actually have a vehicle and we don't have to walk?"** she was happy about the idea of not having to walk for hours on end.

She followed Shadow as he walked towards the spot where his bike is suppose to still be.

 **"of course I wasn't leaving my bike behind when all of this shit happened, and if we get there and my bike's gone, we're finding those assholes and getting my bike back"**

Blaze rolled her eyes, but then a grin made its way onto her muzzle.

 **"ahhh, I get it, let me guess so this bike is your baby and is the most precious thing in the whole world and if anything were happened to it you wouldn't know what to do with yourself, am I right?"** she snickered and Shadows response was an annoyed grunt, and just to top it off Blaze added

 **"so whats her name?"** The dark hedgehog growled in annoyance and Blaze let out a small laugh, happy with the reaction she got from him.

The pair had trailed off to where Shadow had said his bike should be and surely but luckily enough it was in fact there, still all in one piece. The feline expected it to be nice but not as nice as what she could see in front of her, she was surprised and her expression didn't go unnoticed either and it caused Shadow to smirk.

 **"you like it?"**

Blaze was at a loss for words, it was amazing.

 **"I-I don't know what to say, it's stunning"**

The smirk never left his face

 **"thanks, I did make and maintain it myself"**

This put Blaze in an even greater state of shock

 **"get on, we gotta find somewhere to hold up before it get dark"**

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter of The Walking dead: Sonic Style

I apologise for any mistakes I may have made and am open to any advice,

and also should I keep the dialogue in Bold or no? thank you :)


End file.
